Might Have Been Love at First Sight
by Ze Cheshire Cat
Summary: From the moment he gazed upon her face, broadcasted through the large screen at the Konoha Theater. She was glorious, entranced with a riveting flow of rainbow chakra, shouting declarations of "never giving up". Naruto x Princess Gale. Naruto the Movie!


It might have been love at first sight.

From the moment he gazed upon her face, broadcasted through the large screen at the Konoha Theater. She was glorious, entranced with a riveting flow of rainbow chakra, shouting declarations of "never giving up". She was absolutely marvelous.

Even on the billboard, her plastered face was a picture of beauty. "Princess Gale," it called her. He stared up at the sign with avid fascination. He would surely protect her... if given the opportunity, he would be on cloud nine. He sighed dreamily.

And while gazing into her paper eyes, she appeared before him on a majestic steed barreling over the fence. She bounded away with plentiful men chasing her, shouting loudly to "capture her!" He and his teammates immediately gave chase. It was his opprtunity!

He disarmed the equestrians and left Sasuke and Sakura to tie them up. He followed the princess, he followed her as she rode away on that solid white stallion into the dimming daylight, he followed her to a nearby lake where she took momentary refuge. He followed her to the water's edge.

He couldn't believe it, it was really Princess Gale! He sputtered his inane remarks, proclaiming how much he adored her in the movie and how amazing she was. He watched her as she stood, and glanced towards him, and nearly ran his ass over with the horse.

But he followed her still... he chased the horse with feverate determination, all the while exclaiming how much he adored her. She only whipped the horse's flank to run away faster. She fled to the village, but when the horse tripped they both went flying. He crashed painfully, spitting out dirt. Sitting up, his attention immediately returned to the princess. She was standing and circled by children shouting her name. "Look, my name isn't Princess Gale, okay?" That was how he learned her name... Yukie Fujikaze.

That was also how he saw her true self. The children were asking for something so simple... just an autograph. He had wanted one too. She blatantly refused, proclaiming it useless and meaningless. She called it a waste of time...

Is admiration a waste of time?

She ran away, but he refused to give up. He followed her, even after she squirted pepper spray into his eyes and tore up his request for an autograph. She threw the torn pieces at him, calling him a freak, and ran away once more.

He finally found her at a bar and sat there beside her, watching her drink herself to inebriation. She talked about how she couldn't stand her job, a profession in which she was handed lies on paper and had to breathe life into them.

He watched her distort his lovely image into the cruel, heartless spirit that she really was. He accepted her disdain and scalding remarks with a grimace, but he still stayed by her side. It wasn't only the mission... but the image of the brave warrior from that movie... he could still see that woman in her eyes and in her tears that shed when she acted our her misery. He could see her...

He watched her stand by idly when her manager friend died,he and many other warriors from the Land of Snow fought in vain to uphold their belief in their princess... each one of them was slaughtered.

That man Sanda Yuu who believed in her through his entire life and in death.

It was through Sanda Yuu that he learned the princess's true name: Koyuki Kazahana. She was the rightful heir to the Land of Snow's throne. That was why those men wanted her, and so he had to protect her.

Although it was pretty hard to do, especially with them both locked up in opposite cells and a chakra-absorbing contraption clenched to his stomach. But he refused to give up. He would protect her, no matter how "futile" she claimed it to be.

He wouldn't give up, he would show her. He would show her that if she gave up, her dreams would be gone and he couldn't allow that. There were so many people who believed in her, and he would show her that they weren't wrong.

He took her hand, guiding her through the internal maze of a prison. Finding the rest of his team, she then took the lead and lead them... straight to Dotou.

"This shouldn't be a suprise to any of you. I mean really, I am an actress, aren't I?"

But she betrayed Dotou, too. Shoving a blade into the man's abdomen she called out to Naruto. "I always knew that if I ever returned to the Land of Snow, I was would die here." She gasped in Dotou's strangling grip. She thanked him, saying it was only thanks to him that she could stopping running away... here at the end.

But it was still running away!

There was an explosion and Dotou fled from the building, taking Koyuki with him. He chased after her once again, and fought against that guy's incredible ice jutsu, but he wouldn't give up.

She begged for him to stop, lest he be killed! He wouldn't give up. He would protect her. And he would make her believe... that every good story had a happy ending!!

Then it happened... Dotou crashed through a wall of ice, causing an eruption of vivid green to wash through the land. Spring overtook the land by storm, and a hologram of Koyuki's younger self lit up the clear sky.

He watched her, shedding true tears for the memories she had forgotten. She then smiled... and he knew it had all been worth it.

Although that wasn't the last time he saw her... a while later she showed up wielding a script to her new movie, one in which Kakashi recognized immediantly. "She's... she's perfect!"

Naruto fumed. _'No fair! I was here first!'_

He gazed down at the autograph, a faint blush blooming upon his cheeks at the unknown kiss he had gotten. He then glanced over his shoulder at her, and she smiled back at him.

She winked, and the blush elevated into a deep red.

It might have been love at first sight.

* * *

Alright! My first non-Sakura centered fic.

I'm very picky with who I pair Naruto with... and I always pair him with the weirdest people, like... Anko.

However, GalexNaruto, YukiexNaruto, or KoyukixNaruto... whichever name you call her by, is very cute. I have a soft spot for those puppy dog kind of relationships.

Also, I wasn't really sure how to spell that one guy's name... the manager... so I guessed.

Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy.


End file.
